Marcus Waters
100px Marcus Waters is the son of two lake monsters. He was created by pixiesera. Biography Personality Marcus is a huge jerk and he knows it. He hates being around others and harshly pushes them away when they try to get near him. He is a proud monster and sees monsters as superior to humans, who only destroy anything that they’re afraid of or intimidated by. He sees any human-monster hybrids or gentle and nice monsters as weak and shuns them. Marcus doesn’t want to show compassion because he thinks that is a sign of weakness, which he will not admit to having. He thinks that everyone should be afraid of him and it angers him greatly that some monsters try to befriend him. He isn’t afraid to shed some blood and can get very violent when provoked. He’s gotten into trouble at school for his violent outbursts but he sees the situation as standing his ground. Appearance Marcus’ skin is a grayish blue and he has webbed hands and finlike ears. He has long, dark brown hair that is full of mud, algae, leaves, and other water type plants. He has a small patch of leaves sticking out of his chin like facial hair and his body is covered with leaves and weeds, some stick out of cuts on his body. His eyes are a solid pale yellow. He has a fishhook on his left nipple and a hook in the top of his left ear that connects with fishing line to a piercing on his left nostril. History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Monster Type Marcus is a lake monster, a humanoid fish creature with fins and dark blue, gray, or green skin. Relationships Family *Marcus lives with his parents in their home under a murky and deserted lake. His mother is a has-been cheerleader and is very snarky and demanding. His father works in business and is a fun loving guy but is pushed around by his wife. Marcus sees his parents as obnoxious and wants little to do with them. *Marcus is an only child. *Howie Moon (cousin on his mother’s side). Howie is currently living with Marcus and his parents. Marcus sees Howie as an annoying younger sibling and isn’t very fond of her. He also doesn't like the fact that she is half human and part of his anger towards her probably comes from that. *Old Gregg is Howie’s father and Marcus’ uncle. Old Gregg is Marcus’ mother’s brother. *Rusa Waters (cousin on his father’s side) Friends *Marcus doesn’t want friends and makes that very clear. His only companion is his pet, Fishbait. *Hedward Horseman and others try to befriend him but they never really get to him. Romance *Marcus has a complicated relationship with Viper Queztal. Enemies *Humans. No exceptions. *He extremely dislikes everyone who tries to approach him and wants to befriend him. Pet Marcus has a pet mutant male bullfrog named Fishbait. Fishbait has two heads and was mutated due to toxins in the water. Marcus found him as a tadpole and decided to take care of him since he looked monstrous like he is. Gallery file:Marcus_waters.png file:Marcus_waters_pet.png File:Marcus_waters_skullette.png file:Dotd_marcus_waters.jpg Trivia * Marcus was created in March 2011 * Marcus' face claim is a young Russel Brand. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lake Monster Category:Pixiesera